blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Trouble!/Trivia
Trivia *Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg don't appear in this episode. *This is the second appearance of the toy store since Mega Mud Robot. *Gabby and Watts' first appearances in Season 5. *This is the last episode aired in 2019, and the last of the 2010s decade. *A sneak peek was released to YouTube on December 2, 2019. *Fourth time an octopus was seen or mentioned after Truck or Treat!, The Great Animal Crown and Race for the Golden Treasure. *Third episode where Gabby wears her pink tracksuit after Raceday Rescue and Robots to the Rescue. *This is the second time Monster Machine Friends is heard after Blaze of Glory. ** Monster Machine Friends is the third special song to play in more than one episode after Get To Work! and Ninjas!. *Blaze and the gang never found out Crusher was the one who made the giant toys, in fact, they don't even interact with him in this episode. *Klunk can be seen in the toy store. *'Irony:' Blaze and Watts could've given Crusher one of the toys after they shrunk them. *This is the third episode where Blaze and Crusher don't interact at all in an episode where Crusher causes the conflict, following Dinosaur Parade and The Chicken Circus!. *This is the second time Crusher was tempted by a big red button after The Hundred Mile Race. *The water slide resembles the super slide that Blaze, Stripes and Starla built in Construction Crew to the Rescue. *The first truck that uses the toy making machine is the littlest girl who Blaze helped in Officer Blaze. *It's unknown if Blaze and the others found out Crusher pushed the red button and forgave him after the episode ended. *When Gabby realizes "someone must have pushed the red button", it is similar to The Midnight Mile when Starla realizes "someone must have turned off the power" and Abra-Ka-Pickle! when Pickle realizes "someone used his magic wand and said the wrong magic word". *This is the first time Blaze, AJ, Watts, and Gabby spend the whole episode together **Blaze and Watts had previously spent an episode together without their drivers in Raceday Rescue. Running Gags *The giant toys causing havoc. *Crusher taking the least pickle-looking toys from Pickle before they end up covering him in pickles. Allusions Goofs *During Blaze's transformation when the camera centers on the third part as he describes it, Blaze's lower half is visible, but his mouth isn't moving. *A mop doesn't really absorb water completely, it only absorbs part of the water and needs to be squeezed out. The water drops wouldn't have completely absorbed into the mops, they would've splashed right into them. *The napkins shouldn't have sucked up all the chocolate milk and when Blaze picked them up, they would've fallen apart. *To use the toy making machine, one has to press a button on the front for the machine to dispense said toy. However, when the little girl truck uses it, the machine dispenses an elephant without pressing any buttons. *If you look closely at the buttons on the panel of the toy making machine, the buttons for the train, dinosaur and octopus have the green buttons on their heads even though they were yet to be created thanks to Crusher pushing the red button. *In the first shot of the toy store, the windows are closed, but they suddenly open offscreen to let the toys created by the red button fly out. *The water slide has not been seen at the carnival before, or since this episode. * The red button on the machine would've had a cover over it to prevent others from pressing it. Home Media Releases Category:Trivia Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 5 trivia